1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information retrieval method, a computer readable medium and an information retrieval apparatus.
2. Related Art
There has been proposed technology wherein information is retrieved with retrieval conditions being the semantic relation between sentence elements such as a word and a phrase, and a concept stipulated by the semantic relation.